medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Stole the Show
The 8th Suggestion: Stole the Show (もっていかれた, Motte Ikareta) is the eighth chapter of the series Medaka Box. Summary Yuubaru requests that Medaka model for him, wanting to use her in a contest of which the theme is "Beach Goddess". Medaka jumps at the chance to show off her body, and tells Yuubaru to draw to his heart's content. Akune is thrilled to see Medaka in a bikini, and compares her to a goddess, while Zenkichi is mortified at the actions of his fellow members of the Student Council. Zenkichi thinks to himself how this should be an easy request, as Medaka has no qualms with showing off her body; however, Yuubaru is not satisfied with his painting of Medaka. He finally decides that Medaka is too perfect, and that she has no merits towards the fine arts, causing her to become depressed. Zenkichi tells him he is being ridiculous, especially as he was the one who requested help. Yuubaru replies that being an artist means being ridiculous, a statement Zenkichi finds so stupid he can't reply to it. Akune declares that they need to find a new model, and the two leave and split up. Zenkichi approaches Isahaya, who he convices to come with him through a combination of blackmai and flattery. Back at the Art room, Akune has brought Nabeshima in as a replacement model, though he and Zenkichi begin arguing over who brought the better girl. The two each change and strike a pose; Yuubaru rejects both of them. Akune and Zenkichi find themselves at a loss for what to do. However, they remember Akizuki and Yatsushiro. Zenkichi goes to ask Akizuki, but is rejected and attacked by her dog. Akune goes to ask Yatsushiro, but is rejected with a slap to the face. After seeing them struggle to find new models, Medaka suggests that the two of them try. While Yuubaru at first seems satisfied, he gives up when he realizes that the men don't match the theme of "Beach Goddess". After Yuubaru rejects Zenkichi and Akune, Isahaya accuses him of being too picky. Nabeshima agrees with Isahaya, pointing out to Yuubaru that there are three beauties right in front of him. Yuubaru refutes them, saying he won't paint something he doesn't want to. Shiranui arrrives at the Art Club room looking for Zenkichi. Yuubaru is awestruck, and decides that she is the perfect model he has been looking for, much to everyone's shock. After he explains that Shiranui is perfect because her body is underdeveloped, the other three girls get depressed. Shiranui doesn't understand what is going on, but is happy that she "won", though Zenkichi tells her that she actually lost on all accounts. Back at the Student Council room, Zenkichi tells Medaka that Yuubaru made in time for his competition, adn Shiranui got paid five dollars for being Yuubaru's model. He tries to console a still upset Medaka by showing her the portrait Yuubaru painted of all six of his models, though Medaka rather pettily claims that Shiranui stands out more than she does. Characters in Order of Appearance *Note: Bold = First Appearance #Medaka Kurokami #'Kizashi Yuubaru' #Kouki Akune #Zenkichi Hitoyoshi #Isagi Isahaya #Nekomi Nabeshima #Urushi Akizuki #Kenna Yatsushiro #Hansode Shiranui Category:Chapters